This invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly to a copy machine with a document feeder.
Many recent copy machines employ a document feeder for automatically feeding a document to the copy machine. Some copy machines use additionally provided power supplies for driving the associated document feeders, while other copy machines drive their document feeders by means of, the power supplies provided for driving the copy machine. The former case is disadvantageous in size, weight, and cost. The later case requires a large power capacity because it must drive both the copy machine and the document feeder.